1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a viscosity coefficient calculation device, an indentation test device, a tensile testing device, a viscosity coefficient calculation method and a program.
2. Related Art
Viscoelasticity of a substance is elasticity property and viscosity property that the substance has both. Therefore, for knowing the viscoelasticity property, it is preferable to identify a vertical modulus of elasticity and a viscosity coefficient on the basis of an indentation test and the like. As a method for identifying the vertical modulus of elasticity and the like on the basis of the indentation test and the like, for example, Patent Document 1 is known. In Patent Document 1, a relation between deformation amounts and forces at three indentation rates is measured using a three-element solid model, and based on a comparison of three deformation amounts at each level into which the forces are finely divided, physical property values of two elastic elements and one viscous element of the three-element solid model are identified as nonlinear parameters.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-137667